Field
This disclosure relates to a negative active material for a rechargeable lithium battery, a method of preparing the same, and a rechargeable lithium battery including the same.
Description of the Related Technology
Rechargeable lithium batteries have recently drawn attention as a power source for small portable electronic devices. Rechargeable lithium batteries use an organic electrolyte solution and thereby, have twice or more high discharge voltage than conventional batteries using an alkali aqueous solution and may have high energy density.
As for positive active materials for a rechargeable lithium battery, lithium-transition element composite oxides being capable of intercalating lithium such as LiCoO2, LiMn2O4, LiNi1-xCoxO2 (0<x<1), and the like, have been investigated.
As for negative active materials of a rechargeable lithium battery, various carbon-based materials such as artificial graphite, natural graphite, and hard carbon, which can intercalate and deintercalate lithium ions, have been used. Alternatively, a non-carbon-based negative active material such as Si have been recently investigated for situations with a need for stability and high-capacity.